Burning Love
by Radiohead97
Summary: A Quilava and an Oshawott meet up and fall in love. Sucky description, I know...
1. Prologue

**Hello, this is Radio bringing you another story from the RPs. The person I do this RP with says this is one of her favorite ones. So I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Where do I begin? Well, I guess I should start with my name or else you're gonna go, "Who is this fire-type and what is she talking about?" My name is Vera. I was born outside of Verdanturf Town. My father was a Ninetales and my mother was a Typhlosion, but none of them wanted to take care of me. They'd usually be gone for long periods of time and come back after they're done fucking. But one day, they never came back. I sat on the ground, waiting until they came back. They never did. I was mad, to say the least. I was forced to raid garbage cans for food, since nobody would even bother giving a Cyndaquil a handout. In my time without a home or a family, I lost a lot of weight and I was very dirty and unclean.

As I was raiding another garbage can during the night, a light came on. _Shit! _I thought to myself. This old man was just going to be another person to shoo me off his property. But he picked me up and set me on the ground. He held the door open for me and said, "Come in. You must be hungry..." Just then, my stomach growled as if on command. I went inside, unsure of what to do. The old man set a bowl of food down in front of me. It was for me. I've never experienced the taste of real food before, and it tasted so heavenly. I finished the bowl within minutes and laid on my back, holding my belly from how full I was. The old man smiled and tickled my belly, causing me to laugh and flail my tiny arms and legs before taking into the bathroom to get myself clean. As soon as I was clean, he looked at me and asked me a life-changing question.

"Do you like it here?"

I nodded.

"Well then, how would you like to stay with me? I could use some company since Vera passed away."

I leaped into his arms and nuzzled against his chest as my way of saying yes. He chuckled.

"Guess you a need a name, huh? Hm... what would Vera call you?"

I looked at him when he said Vera. I didn't know who she was, so I simply tilted my head to the side.

"Hm... I guess I could call you Vera. How would you like that?"

I smiled at the name. The old man, whose name was Charles, often told me stories about when he was a pokemon trainer, how he met the love of his life, had a family, and gave his pokemon to them when they became trainers too. He taught me about patience and said one day, I'll find the love of my life. Often times, he rewarded me with treats. But what I didn't know was that those treats he gave me, were Rare Candies. After a couple of treats, I evolved into a Quilava. The two of us were so happy together and as a reward, he gave me an Oddish doll.

But one day... he didn't wake up. I did everything I could to try to get him to wake him, even going as far as to bite him. But he didn't have a pulse. His body was cold. He... He was dead...

I was now a free pokemon. I opened the door, ready to begin my new life, and I wondered what would happen to me now?

* * *

**Let me know what you think**


	2. The Meeting

How long has it been since Charles died? I can't remember... nine months, maybe? I don't know. I was homeless now, and all the days seemed to merge together after a while. I still have the Oddish doll he gave me, but that's all I have to remember him by. I feel so lonely without him. His voice was beginning to fade from my memory, as well as his appearance. It won't be long until he's gone from my memory. I yawned a bit, growing tired from finding food as I went behind a bush and laid down on my belly, holding my Oddish doll in my paws. I laid my head down and closed my eyes to take a nap for now. I'll look for a friend when I'm all rested.

About an hour later, I heard something stumble into the bushes, and soon after, I felt something poke me. I opened my eyes up drowsily. It was an Oshawott. I looked at him for a bit and yawned before getting up. I sniffed him up and down to make sure he wasn't a threat. As I circled him, he stayed completely still, as if scared of me. _'He's not a threat.'_ I thought to myself. In response to that thought, I leaned over and nuzzled him, as my way of telling him that I'm not a threat either. The Oshawott smiled and wagged his tail in response, and I couldn't help but giggle at the sight of that. I thought it was cute.

"Hi there," I said to him.

"Hiya,"

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"I'm Kibo." He responded "What's your name?"

"I'm Vera,"

"Nice to meet you." Kibo said with a smile. I smiled back at him. "So what brings you here, Kibo?" I asked. "Are you lost?"

"Nope," He said, "I was just looking for berries. Sorry if I disturbed your nap."

"It's alright." I told him reassuringly. He looked around a bit and saw that I had berries around as well as a bit of bedding for myself made of leaves.

"You don't have a home?" He asked me. I shook my head. "Not anymore... my owner died and it would hurt too much to live in that house." I looked down at the ground saddened. Though Charles was old, I still didn't want him to die. I stretched a bit as Kibo spoke again.

"You can come to my home." He said cheerfully. "You seem trustworthy." He smiled at me. I was almost in tears at his kindness, I couldn't help but hug him tightly. "Thank you Kibo~!" I said to him smiling. He smiled as well and hugged me back.

"Let me show you the way, follow me!" As soon as he said that, he ran off. Taking my doll in my mouth, I decided to chase him playfully. "I'm gonna get ya!" I said to him through the doll in my teeth. He picked up the pace, not seeing where he was going, and ended up crashing right into a door. Taking advantage of this, I pounced on him, causing him to squeal. I giggled and licked his face. I guess he didn't like it because he was flailing his paws, but I continued to lick his face anyway.

"Why..." he asked me.

"You're adorable," I told him. He pouted. "What's wrong?"

"Not adorable." He said rather bluntly. "Yes you are," I said to him as I nuzzled him. Kibo wagged his tail in response. "See? Plus, I was raised as a pet, so I have a tendency to show affection a lot."

It didn't take me that long to realize that we were at his house and he never opened the door. I reached up and used both of my paws to turn the doorknob. "You kinda hit the door without realizing it, Kibo." I said. He didn't really say anything else, so I nudged him, which was enough to make him move. I followed him into his house and closed the door behind me.


	3. First Night

I took a look around Kibo's house. It appeared to be roughly the same size as the house I used to live in, which didn't come as much of a surprise to me. Most if not all the houses in any town are built the same, and Verdanturf is no exception to that rule. It had a pale green couch positioned to watch TV, a kitchen, and a door that lead to what I assumed was the bedroom. "_It's quiet in here,"_ I thought to myself, _"he must live alone..." _He looked back at me and smiled.

"I can make us food!" He said to me, his smiling appearing to be glued to his face. I've never seen anyone so happy all the time, not even Charles. I was about to decline the offer for food, but my growling stomach said otherwise. The sudden break of silence within the house caused my cheeks to turn red from embarrassment. All I could really do at this point was giggle and respond myself. "Yeah, that would be great." I told him.

He jumped up on the kitchen counter grinning. He tied a white ribbon around his head, which confused me a little. "Now I begin!" He tossed two fish on a stove as well as some rice. "Hajime!" He shouted. He then began to cook with intense concentration on the food.

**(A/N: Hajime is Japanese for "beginning", and is also part of the title for the boxing manga "Hajime No Ippo", which is known in North America as "Fighting Spirit")**

I watched him as he cooked the meal. He soon finished cooking and brought out a plate of food for me. "Here you go. Fried fish with a side of sticky white rice." I looked down at the plate and sniffed it. It looked good, and it smelled good, but did it taste good. "Thank you, Kibo."

It tasted good.

I finished the meal and licked my lips. The Oshawott was an amazing cook. "Mmm... I haven't had a good meal like that in a long time." I said, rubbing my now full belly. "Thanks for the meal." He clapped his paws together and bowed. "Hai." I wasn't familiar with what he was doing, so I bowed as well, giggling slightly. I never imagined myself bowing to an Oshawott as a way of thanking him for an incredible meal. He sat down on the floor near me as I laid on my belly, crawling over to be next to him. He put a small arm around me and snuggled close to me. I nuzzled him with a smile on my face as he closed his eyes. I looked out the window and saw that it was getting dark out. _"Yeah," _I thought to myself, _"some rest would be nice after a long day like today..."_ I laid my head down in his lap and closed my eyes as well.

* * *

I opened my eyes the next morning to the sun hitting my face. I was used to the morning sun temporarily blinding me, so I didn't spazz out about it. I got up and stretched, yawning as I saw that Kibo was still asleep. In his sleep, he was stretching as well. I leaned down and gently licked his cheek. "Morning." I told him. He flailed his paws again and groaned at his wake up call. "M-Morning." I asked him if he slept well, and he said yes before asking me the same question. He got the same response I got. He looked around the house as if he was looking for something.

"I wonder where brother is..." Kibo said. I looked at him surprised. "You have a brother?" The whole time I was here, I was under the influence that he was living by himself. "Yeah!" He said grinning from ear to ear. "Big brother Baloo!" I nodded and rolled on my back. "Nice ceiling..." I said to him, giving off a silly looking grin. He moved a little closer and began to rub my belly. At first, I was a little surprised, since I wasn't expecting him to give me a belly rub. But I loved belly rubs, so my reaction was a bit obvious. I started to purr as my foot tapped the ground like a Growlithe or a Lillipup getting its belly rubbed. He giggled as I laid my head across his lap. I was in a state of zen when I was getting my belly rubbed.

Suddenly, a Buizel came running inside, grinning at us. "Kibo!" He called out to the Oshawott. "Think fast!" He threw something into Kibo's mouth, causing him to freak out. "Cho... king." He spat out. Kibo fell over, gasping for air. I nudged him to make sure he was still alive, and he flailed at me like a fish out of water. I leaned down and used my teeth to get whatever was stuck in his mouth out. I pulled my lips back, so we don't accidentally kiss each other. As soon as I got it in my teeth, he pushed me back violently and took in a deep breath of air. I was caught off guard by this shove, causing me to whimper slightly. "K-Kibo?" I asked him, poking him with my paw. "Are you okay?"

He licked his lips and groaned. "Tasted like candy..." I looked down at the object in my paws. It was candy after all. I stuck my paws out to him. "Here you go," I said, "Try not to catch things in your mouth from now on." He nodded and devoured the piece of candy from my paws. He was suddenly enveloped in a bright glow, causing me to take a step back.

I knew what was happening.


	4. I Promise I'll Be Back

I had to cover my eyes from Kibo. I was used to bright lights being flashed in my eyes, but I've never seen a light this bright before. When the light faded, I uncovered my paw and saw that Kibo had evolved.

"Well, how do you feel?" I asked him. He had the strangest look of confusion on his face. He looked at his scalchop, and then saw he had a second one, but then his focus turned to his fur, which was now mostly blue. Looking at him evolved now, I couldn't help but think that he was so cute. Not like adorable cute, like when he was an Oshawott, but a different kind. I've never had this feeling before, but it was one that made me feel close to him. I was pulled back into reality by Kibo when he asked,

"What happened to me?" I giggled, since he didn't know what happened.

"You evolved, silly." I said to him. He flashed me his confused look again.

"What's that?" He asked. I handed him a mirror so he could see himself. His confused look was still on his face.

"You're a Dewott now, Kibo. You're bigger and stronger." I told him as I moved closer to him.

"I look weird." he said, frowning. I shook my head and hugged him.

"You look just fine to me." I told him. He smiled a bit and hugged me back. When he hugged me back, I could feel the blood rushing in my cheeks, causing a faint blush to appear over my cream-colored cheeks. I leaned forward and buried my face in his blue fur to hide my blush. It only made it worse. The blush was more obvious, but I tried my best to keep it hidden.

"What's wrong?" Kibo asked me. I took my face out of my fur when the blush faded away.

"N-Nothing." I said, smiling. He had a suspicious look on his face that made me a little nervous. Did he know I was blushing? Did he find out I have a crush on him?

I jumped back at the sight of something on the wall... or more like several somethings. Several Spinarak suddenly came into the house. Me, suffering from arachnophobia, made a run for it all the way to the Pokémon Center.

"Shit! Kibo!" I said out loud. I quickly ran back to his house and grabbed his paw, pulling him from the Spinarak infested house and into the Pokémon Center. To my surprise, there was no signs of any Spinarak in there. I locked the door behind us and pulled Kibo into a bedroom. We both sat on the bed and I ended up clinging to him.

"I'm scared of spiders, Kibo..." I said to him. He patted my head for comfort. I return this gesture by nuzzling him, causing him to wag his tail. I guess some things never change. I could tell that he liked spending time with me, and I liked spending time with him.

"Is there anything you wanna do in here since we're alone? We have the Pokémon Center to ourselves." I said to him. He thought about it a little and snapped his fingers.

"We could freeze the floors and skate around." Kibo said enthusiastically. I tilted my head a little. I've never skated before, but the idea sounded like it could be fun.

"Okay," I said, "How are we going to do that?" He said that he knows Hydro Pump and the TM for Ice Beam, and then sprayed water on the floor and then froze it with Ice Beam. I tried stepping on the ice, but I lost my footing and fell on my face. Kibo helped me back me back up.

"Here, hold my paws." I nodded and let him hold my paws in his. "Now we go slowly." He held on to my paws tightly and skated forward. My heart began to race as I could feel myself falling more and more in love with the Dewott. There was something in the back of mind telling me that this shouldn't be happening. I was a fire type and he was a water type. But my love for him was stronger, and the thought was pushed away. I moved a little closer to rest my head on his chest, but I accidentally caused him to fall over instead. I was pulled down with him and landed on top of him. I looked at him and giggled.

"You alright?" I asked him. He nodded and I smiled softly at him. He then got another idea and began sliding across the ice on his belly. I giggled as I watched Kibo become a penguin. I began sliding around too and before we knew it, we were both penguins. I closed my eyes and imagined us in icelands, racing to the bottom of a glacier with Kibo taking the lead. I would pull ahead of him at the last-minute and reach the bottom before he did. I imagined him sliding down to me to kiss me on the lips. It was wonderful.

I opened my eyes to a surprise. It turns out the last part of that fantasy came true, and I felt so embarrassed. I couldn't control myself and I ended up breaking the kiss, running back to the bedroom, falling on the ice now and then. I hid my face in the pillow, in tears and hiding the blush from my face. I didn't know what to think at the time. So many thoughts raced in my head, and never experiencing romance before didn't help me either. I pictured us having kids, and it just made my mind race even more. So many thoughts were going off in my head, and I couldn't understand any of them.

I heard Kibo come back inside, trying to comfort me. I heard him saying that he liked me, but my mind didn't trust him, for some reason. I screwed up. I looked at him, tears running down my face.

"I-I have to go," I said to him, "I'm so sorry, Kibo..."

"Wh-What?"

"I-I just need some time to think before I do something I'll regret..." I said to him. He didn't like it at all. He growled at me and turned away. "Fine." I tried to explain to him.

"P-Please don't be mad..." I said, my voice choked from my tears "I-I'll be back, I promise..."

"Just go..." Kibo said. I could tell that he was trying not to cry, which only made me cry even more.

"J-Just so you I'll come back, I'm leaving this with you." I said to him, placing the Oddish doll Charles gave me in his paws. I caught a glimpse of his face. He was crying too. "My owner gave it to me before he died, and it means a lot to me... I want you to hold on to it, Kibo..."

I kissed his cheek and made my way out of the door. As soon as I was out of the Pokémon Center, I ran into the Rusturf Tunnel. I needed to get away from Verdanturf for a while.

"I'm sorry Kibo..." I kept repeating to myself. I kept repeating it to myself as I cried. I said it as I exited the Rusturf Tunnel. I said it as I laid down in a patch of grass and closed my eyes.

"I'll be back... I promise..."

* * *

**Don't forget to review, follow, and/or favorite.**


End file.
